Quick prayer to StarClan (One-shot)
by Cryptic dawn
Summary: Sharpclaw is a tom who loses his mate to Blazefang. Read on to find out what happens next. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors and this is my firt "novel' i published here, so be warned if its not that good.


**The one shot begins...**

* * *

"How could you do that?! I-I…hate you!" Willowstream yowled at him, her feet planted on the edge of the cliff as she faced him.

Sharpclaw stared at his former mate Willowstream with wide, bewildered eyes. He loved her with all his heart and he couldn't bear to see her hurt or troubled. Well, maybe he could bear it since he was the one causing her pain in the first place.

_Why didn't she tell me?_ , He thought frantically as he tried to sort out what was happening.

Sharpclaw remembered how Willowstream was greatly annoyed by how _he_ was over-protective of her. Even then, when she yelled at him, he thought she was happy. _How could he be such a mouse-brain?_

That's when she started to talk to _Blazefang_, the idiot son of Icestar. He had seemed so thick-headed and stuck-up to Sharpclaw, though Willowstream might have seen him as a StarClan warrior coming down from the night sky.

_Maybe that's why she left me and fell for him_, Sharpclaw thought.

It was on a sunny day, Sharpclaw remembered, when she told him she didn't want to be mates with him anymore.

_'I'm sorry,'_ She had said to him as he was clearing out their den. _'But… I don't love you anymore. I love Blazefang now!'_

Sharpclaw's heart had ripped apart as she spoke those ever-lasting words. In that moment, he felt like he was spiraling deep into a black pit filled to the brim with his new-found grief and anguish.

Ever since then, Willowstream spent _every second_ with Blazefang. His friends (Mostly Coldwhisker and Beartail) tried to reassure him, but they could not soothe his broken heart.

No one but _Willowstream_ could fix how he felt.

As the moons went on, Sharpclaw felt hatred and disgust rising against Blazefang for _'snatching'_ his mate away from him. Every time he would see them together, he would scowl to himself; wishing he was the one with her.

That's when, one night, when the moon was anew, badgers came and ambushed the camp. Claws and teeth were flying in the air, scratching deep wounds into cat and badger fur. As he was fighting, Sharpclaw saw Blazefang by himself against a rather large badger with a nasty scar over his left eye.

Normally, Sharpclaw's warrior instincts would tell him to help Blazefang, but he was an exception. A quick image of his beautiful Willowstream crossed Sharpclaw's mind, making him want end the cruel black and red tom's life before the badger did.

It happened in just a matter of seconds. A fatal blow landed on his neck by Sharpclaw's claws, the injured tom making a loud thud as he hit the ground. Sharpclaw stared at the tom he despised, smiling proudly to himself.

As Blazefang's life pooled out from his body, he gargled the words _'T-T…Traitor…'_

Then he was still and unmoving, his green eyes blank, lifeless. Sharpclaw concluded then that his main enemy was dead.

Sharpclaw sighed in his new-found pleasure._ I can have Willowstream back now!_ , he thought maniacally.

That's when he saw in the corner of his eye Willowstream, her face panic-stricken. He spun around to face her, walking slowly towards her to try to 'explain' at what just happened.

She backed up a few steps as he came closer to her, making a run for it through the woods.

Sharpclaw had followed her for a couple minutes, both almost tripping over fallen branches and roots.

Finally, the two cats were facing each other, side to side by a cliff.

"How could you do that?! Go away! I-I…hate you!" Willowstream yowled at him.

"What…are you talking about?" Sharpclaw tilted his head in fake confusion. "I just came to take my mate back!"

"Y-You killed…Blazefang! I saw you!" Willowstream growled in anger, her voice slightly shaking. "And why would i be your mate again after what you did to me?!"

_She's scared_, he thought in sadness, _of…me?_

Sharpclaw looked down, his eyes wide. That's when he realized that he was becoming some insane monster. He had just killed a fellow warrior as well as his former mate's lover!

_How could I do that to her_, he thought, _All i have been doing is hurting her! No wonder she hates me! No wonder she isn't happy with me! Now…she'll never be my…mate._

That's when it happened. Sharpclaw's foot slipped and he fell over backwards, falling and falling. Below him was just piercing rocks that would kill a cat in seconds when they fell upon them.

Sharpclaw knew he wouldn't make it, so he made a quick prayer to StarClan as he thought of how Willowstream and he were together.

_I hope she has a good life… without me_, he thought a second before his life was taken away.


End file.
